


All Souls Day

by W4nderingStar



Series: This is Halloween [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, Gabe is the pumpkin king, Gabriel “pumpkin king” Reyes, Halloween AU, Halloween Costumes, Holy crap I WROTE OTHER CHARACTERS?!, Humiliation, I never in my life thought I'd write the word "magic cock", I swore this was going to be pwp, I'm one kinky mofo apperntly, Jack “pumpkin fucker” Morrison, Lena is a little shit and I love her, M/M, Magic Cock, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Overwatch Halloween skins, Power Dynamics, Turns Out, Vampire!Jack, Who knew?!, also, being naughty in public, misuse of magic, monster au, some plot got in there, wraith!Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: The Pumpkin King makes an example of his naughty vampire Prince.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the kinkiest thing I've ever written. (Even though it's probably not all that kinky?) All I know is that I was blushing like crazy writing it.
> 
> Now with fan art (NSFW so click at your own risk!) from the wonderful Orenjimaru! I fainted when they showed me this!  
> http://orenjimaru.tumblr.com/post/153268201870/took-break-from-commissions-and-personal-projects

Interesting Halloween indeed. 

Jack sagged against a tree, head back, wings drooping, legs trembling. This wasn’t exactly the outcome he expected from his little experiment. He’d expected to steal some of Gabriel’s magic—just enough to make him worry—and then challenge him for the throne come morning. The borrowed magic should have augmented his own, making him more powerful, making this year’s challenge more interesting. 

Instead, Gabriel’s fiery magic throbbed in his chest, sending pulses of pleasure through him. Jack moaned, toes curling, fingers hooking into claws as fire rippled under his skin. It was like the wraith’s hands caressing him everywhere at once. His wings jerked up, their leathery membranes stretched wide as the borrowed magic intensified yet again. Jack squeezed his eyes closed and rocked his hips forward. Hells! He shuddered as the magic grew, blossoming into a ball of fire inside of him. Gabriel was out there, growing more powerful. And Jack was here, barely able to stand as the borrowed magic pressed against his sweet spot, making him moan. 

He was in no state to challenge Gabriel. Hells, he couldn’t even climax and get some relief! But at least it was a pleasurable miscalculation. Things could be worse. One of the younger Princes could find him looking like this. Unacceptable. He was second in power only to the king. If someone saw him in this state….

The scent of smoke overwhelmed his nose as hoofbeats echoed through the air. Jack groaned. He’d spoke too soon. He cracked his eyes open. 

The black nightmare stood before him, smoke streaming from its nostrils. Jack lifted his gaze. Gabriel leaned nonchalantly against the pommel of the saddle, reins held loosely in his claws. The pumpkin crown was gone, apparently he was done hunting for the night. He looked resplendent. Power rippled off him like smoke. The glow of his inner fire was like the heart of a sun. Jack licked his bloody lips and tried not to look as completely fucked as he felt. 

“So here’s my thief,” Gabriel said, casually. “Had a busy night, did you?” 

Jack tried to pull his wings in, tried to stand up straight, but the magic inside of him pulsed anew, forcing him to bite his lip to keep from crying out. 

Gabriel swung out of the saddle and strode over. Jack’s knees threatened to give out. Every step closer Gabriel took made the magic flare in Jack’s veins until he thought he might burst. Gabriel put his arm above Jack and leaned against the tree. He brushed his thumb through the blood on Jack’s chin. 

“Sloppy. Did you play with your food? Or did it play with you?” 

Jack growled. Feeding was… difficult with Gabriel’s magic thrusting into him. It’d been easy enough to deal with at first. Sink fangs into a mortal, feed, have the added bonus of the feeling of Gabriel fucking him. But as the night went on and Gabriel got more powerful, so did the magic Jack had stolen. It had been hard to keep his mind on the task at hand. His fangs would slip, his claws lose their grip, the prey would struggle and make a mess. It didn’t take long for blood to saturate his spotless silvery-gray suit. As much as he liked blood, he hated it on his clothes. That suit was ruined and he couldn’t take it clinging to his body when Gabriel’s magic was burning him up inside. And now here he was, naked, barely able to stay upright. Gabriel was never going to let him un-live this down. 

“Couldn’t even keep your clothes on for one night?” Gabriel chuckled, running his claws along the curve of Jack’s pectorals. “Who gave you permission to run around naked?” He pulled his coat off. 

The silk turned to smoke. He tossed it around Jack’s shoulders. Smoke curled around Jack’s body like another skin. It slithered between his wings to wrap around his neck, hiding the bitemarks. The silken touch made him pant and his shoulders shake. 

“There,” Gabriel said as the smoke turned to black silk once more, covering Jack from neck to thighs. “That’s better. What do you say?”

Jack tried to form words, but they dissolved into a grunt. The best he could do was drag his wings in and hook the thumb claws on his shoulders. 

Gabriel shook his head. “Time to give back what’s mine.” His hand turned into smoke. 

“Take it,” Jack forced the words out. He couldn’t handle any more! There were too many hands on him, too much fire coursing through his veins. And no matter how powerfully the magic throbbed, it couldn’t replace Gabriel. There was no weight, no stretch, no fullness. Just a hollow, sharp need that left him in a tormented state of unsated arousal. 

The ghostly hand passed through his skin into his chest cavity. Jack whimpered as the wraith reached into him, fingers searching. His wings spasmed as the magic called out to its master. The searching fingers found the ember of magic and stopped. Jack whined, grabbing Gabriel’s shoulders.

“Take it!” he gasped, claws kneading. “Hells, Gabriel! Take it, please! I can’t—”

Gabriel’s fingers caressed the ember. He threw his head back and laughed. “Well, well,” he purred, hand cupping the stolen magic, running his thumb across it. “It looks like your trick backfired on you in the most delightful way.” 

“Gabriel,” Jack snarled, even as the wraith’s magic pulsed. “Get it out of me!” 

“I think I have a trick of my own.” He let go of the magic. “Let’s see….” He curled his fingers. The magic responded to his command and grew from an ember to a blaze. 

Jack choked on his gasp as his hips snapped forward, rutting against Gabriel’s thigh. He grabbed the orange vest, panting, claws puncturing the fabric. Trembling, he pressed his face to the nape of Gabriel’s neck. “Please,” he moaned. 

“How fun,” Gabriel purred. “What else can I do?” He made a small circle with his index finger. 

Jack felt the stolen magic gather together into something almost solid and press against his sweet spot. He moaned, claws cutting right through the clothes and into the wraith's skin. Gabriel chuckled in his ear. He drummed his claws against the magic and it slammed home. Jack’s hips snapped forward and he came, mewling. His legs gave out, leaving him to slide toward the ground. 

“Oh yes. This is a fun treat,” Gabriel said as he pulled Jack up.

He whined as the ghostly hand withdrew, leaving the stolen magic in the center of his chest where it beat like a heart. 

“Please,” he whimpered, wings flicking in spasms from his climax. “Please, have mercy.” 

The metal claws gently slid through Jack’s hair. “My pretty, little prince,” Gabriel crooned, “there will be no mercy.” He gathered the boneless mess Jack had become into his arms. “I’m going to make an example of you.” 

Jack whimpered as Gabriel carried him to the nightmare and swung them up into the saddle. Gabriel held Jack to his chest with one hand. Fear and exhilaration warred for dominance within him as Jack clutched at Gabriel’s chest. What did the king have in mind?

Gabriel kicked the nightmare. The beast screeched and broke into a gallop. Jack moaned as the rolling gait rocked him into Gabriel. He buried his face into Gabriel’s broad chest, breathing in the scent of smoke and basking in the heat. Hells, he didn’t care what torment Gabriel had in store. He liked it right here, rolling in Gabriel’s lap. 

“Never done it on horseback before,” Jack moaned, nuzzling up under Gabriel’s chin. 

“Really? That surprises me.” 

Jack could hear the smirk in the rough voice. Fuck, he needed Gabriel to ease the ache. He nipped at Gabriel’s jaw, but he didn’t budge. His hands were iron on the reins and stubbornly not roaming Jack’s body. 

“Don’t you want to be my first?” He trailed his claws down the strong back. 

“Later,” Gabe said, dismissing Jack’s tempting with a flick of the reins. “Dawn is approaching.” 

“Mmm,” Jack purred. “My knight in bloodstained armor. Saving me from the awful Light.” He rocked his hips against Gabriel’s, fingers running up to grip his shoulders. “How ever will I show my gratitude?” 

Gabriel finally tilted his head down to look at him. “You’ll show me submission.” 

Jack shivered, mouth falling open. If there was one thing his pride wouldn’t allow, it was to submit. Oh, but Gabriel made it sound so tempting. 

The nightmare’s hooves clattered on stone. Grumbling, Jack vaguely registered the dark gray stone of the castle, the flying buttresses, the graveyard, the countless candles in countless windows. They were home. 

They skidded to a stop. Gabriel slung his leg over the nightmare’s rump and slid out of the saddle. Before Jack could gather himself together, Gabriel pulled him down. His wings fluttered to help him catch his balance, but he still fell into the wraith’s waiting arms. 

Gabriel grinned, sliding his arm around Jack’s back, under his wings, and up to hold his chest. His claws caressed the silken fabric. Jack clenched, shivering as the stolen magic pulsed, sending a new wave of fire racing through him. 

“Can’t even stand and I’ve barely begun,” Gabriel teased, half-guiding, half-carrying Jack through the entrance hidden behind a headless statue.

Jack licked his lips. If this was “barely begun,” he couldn’t wait to see what Gabriel trying entailed. 

The dark tunnel twisted and turned before opening into a small antechamber lined with Jack-o-lanterns. Their candles flickered and the carved smiles seemed to widen as Gabriel dragged Jack across the room to an old bookshelf. Hooking a claw over the top of a dusty tomb, he pulled. Something clicked and the shelf slid away, revealing a door. 

Jack shuddered with anticipation. Where was Gabriel taking him?

Gabriel kicked open the door and strode into the throne room. Jack sagged against the hold on him. It was the only thing keeping him on his feet as he was dragged down the black carpet leading to the throne. Gabriel waved his hand and a thousand floating candles blazed to life, bathing the throne room with just enough light to see by. Jack hardly noticed. His surroundings paled in comparison to the the way Gabriel’s fingers caressed his nipples through the smoky fabric, making the magic within Jack vibrate. Hells! Would he ever stop finding new ways to manipulate it? 

The strong grip disappeared and Jack slumped to the floor like a blood-drained mortal. Groaning, he tried to push himself up. The toe of Gabriel’s boot caught his shoulder and flipped him onto his back. Jack groaned, his wings shifting uncomfortably under him. 

“You look beautiful like this,” Gabriel purred, stepping over him. “I could get used to the sight of you at my feet.” 

Growling, Jack managed to roll over onto his hip and look up. Gabriel sat on his black throne, legs spread wide, leaning on one of the armrests, devious smirk on his lips. What did he plan to do? 

Gabriel crooked a claw, beckoning. With a shiver of anticipation, Jack crawled closer. Maybe he would be allowed to beg for forgiveness. He pressed his cheek to the inside of Gabriel’s knee. 

“My king,” he purred, running his hand over Gabriel’s other knee and up his thigh. “Allow me to apologize for my transgressions.” 

“You shall.” The smirk grew into a fear inducing smile. He ran a claw down Jack’s arm, then curled his fingers. 

Jack let out a sharp gasp. The stolen magic took the form of a large cock at its master’s command. Slowly, it pressed into Jack’s hole, nestling itself deep inside of him. “Gabriel!” 

The metal claws tickled under Jack’s chin, lifting his head. “Yes?” 

Jack growled, shifting his hips back, trying to press that big cock where it needed to go, but the magic was unmoving. It stayed right where it was and there was nothing he could do about it. “Damn you!” he snarled. “Fuck me already!” 

“I told you,” Gabriel purred, running his thumb along Jack’s bloodstained lips. “I’m going to make an example of you.” He made a circle with his finger against Jack’s throat. 

The cock began a slow, undulating thrust that stretched Jack wide open. He moaned, grabbing Gabriel’s knees, pressing his face into his thigh. The head pressed just right against his prostate and sat motionless. Jack mewled, clenching against nothing. Whining, he bucked back, needing more, but there was nothing. The magic was only a ghost, tantalizing him. 

“P-Please!” he gasped. He needed something solid in him, something he could push against. 

The king shook his head. “No treats for naughty little vampires,” he crooned. He pulled Jack’s head to the side, forcing him to flop over onto his hip. 

Jack couldn’t protest, he couldn’t even form words. Gabriel hooked the heel of his boot over Jack’s hip, dragging him to the foot of the throne. The strong leg pinned Jack against the cold stone. He groaned, pressing his hips against the sculpted calf, grinding his erection against it for some kind of friction. Claws tenderly carded through his bone-white hair. 

“Here’s where my good boy belongs,” Gabriel purred, shifting his leg, pressing against Jack’s erection. “Sitting at my feet, eager to please.” 

The magic slowly withdrew, giving Jack a moment to draw a shuddering breath and collect his thoughts. 

“It was just a harmless trick, my king,” Jack said, “I was only being playful.” 

“Oh indeed,” Gabriel chuckled. He curled his fingers into Jack’s scalp and the cock slowly pressed inside again, forcing him open and just barely brushing against the spot that would make him scream. “I’m only being playful as well.”

Jack lifted his hips, clenched, tried to pull some kind of pleasure from the torment. 

“Be a good boy while I work.” He pat Jack’s head. “Maybe if you are, you’ll get more than just my magic in you.” 

Jack nodded frantically, clutching at Gabriel’s leg.

“I can’t hear you.”

The cock pressed a little harder into him.

“I’ll be a good boy,” Jack whimpered.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He snapped his fingers and the great double doors at the far end of the throne room slowly creaked open. 

Jack would have gone cold if he hadn’t been filled to bursting with Gabriel’s fire. Oh hells. He’d been serious about the example thing. 

“Enter, Princes,” Gabriel thundered. “Come pay tribute to your king.” 

“Curses,” Jack growled as a crowd gathered by the door and streamed into the throne room. 

It was one thing to let Gabriel play with him in private, it was very much another to be on display while Gabriel’s magic fucked him into submission. The king wasn’t supposed to fraternize with his court. Fraternization ment familiarity. Familiarity bred favoritism. Favoritism created alliances. Alliances lead to discord. A king could not allow the Spirits to fall into discord or the Light would overpower them. 

“Easy, my pet,” Gabriel crooned, shifting his leg against Jack’s cock. 

Jack bit his lip to keep from moaning in front of everyone. Hells, they should not be caught like this!

“Perhaps this will teach you to curb your ambitions.” Gabriel ruffled the white hair. 

Damn him! No one was ever going to let him un-live this down! The rest of the Spirits of Fear gathered before the throne. The weasley looking Prince of Madness fell to the floor in a hysterical fit of laughter, his prosthetic limbs flailing, hitting the rotund Prince of Monsters who towered over him. Sayta, Prince of Shadows, rolled her black eyes and openly snickered, ruby lips pulled back to reveal needle-sharp teeth. 

“Aw, we missed the fight,” laughed the Prince of Temptation, his long dreadlocks swaying as he shook his head. “That’s the highlight of the night!” 

“He’s embarrassed,” the metallic Prince of Nightmares said in a flat, emotionless voice. “This is a new record at failed coup attempts.”

Jack bared his fangs. He might be subdued for the moment, but he was dangerous, damn it! He knew where they all slept and he would—

The claws on his scalp curled and the magic pushed back inside him, pressing on his sweet spot. Jack snapped his mouth closed and flexed his wings. Damn that felt so good, but he needed more. 

“Welcome, Princes,” Gabriel said, running his claws through Jack’s hair. “Does anyone else wish to challenge me this year?” He grabbed a fistfull of hair and yanked Jack’s head back. 

Hissing, Jack opened his wings as much as Gabriel would allow. Another round of snickering came from the assembled Princes. 

“Some of us are too smart,” chimed in the Prince of Magic. She brushed her pale-gold hair behind her pointed ears. “But that doesn’t mean we don’t enjoy the show.” 

Jack bared his fangs at them. Just because this happened every year didn’t mean they got to laugh at his expense. None of them had the spine to challenge the king. And who said Jack wasn’t exactly were he wanted to be? He only wanted to be king to keep things interesting. One of these years, he would be the one on the throne. But until then, he didn’t mind being at Gabriel’s feet. Until the bastard brought in a crowd!

“Kneel,” Gabriel commanded. 

His subjects took a knee in unison. A shiver went down Jack’s spine. He rolled his hips against Gabriel’s leg. The move earned him a painful yank on his hair. The order was clear: behave. Jack smiled. When had he ever behaved?

“Prince of Seduction,” Gabriel said. “Rise.” 

“Present!” a chipper voice sing-sang. 

A small ball of energy and spiky brown hair bounced up from the crowd and skipped forward. She halted before the throne, spred her leathery wings and bowed. “Happy Halloween, my king!” She tilted her head and looked at Jack. She winked. “Pops.” 

Jack rolled his eyes. She wasn’t supposed to talk to the defeated challenger. He hoped Gabriel overlooked her breech in protocol. 

“Lena,” Gabriel said. “How went your night?” 

“Just lovely!” She straightened up, folding her wings against her back. “I love these modern times! Everyone is so easy to seduce.” She chuckled. “Almost isn’t a challenge to steal their souls. I mean, all I have to do is show up at a college campus and I have them eating out of the palm of my hand. Omg—as the mortals say—I was at this one party and—”

“Lena,” Gabriel interrupted before the succubus could wander off on a tangent. “Your tribute.” 

“Oh, yeah, right, sorry.” She touched her chest, the sheer fabric doing nothing to hide her pale skin beneath, and drew her fingers away. Trendles of orange magic came away with her fingers, gathering together in her upturned palm. “Here you go!”

Jack cracked a smile at the tiny amount of power she presented. Cheeky girl. She took after him. 

Gabriel arched an eyebrow. “Are you trying to insult me?” 

Lena batted her long lashes at him, smiling brightly. “‘Course not, luv! I have the utmost respect for my king.”

Jack held in a chuckle that shook his shoulders. Perhaps she was too much like him. When he’d taken her under his wing all those decades ago, he never expected her to be so sharp. Look at her now, using Jack’s own trick to soften up Gabriel. Clever girl. 

The fingers curled in Jack’s hair and Gabriel’s magic throbbed. Jack arched his back, fangs digging into his lips to keep from gasping in pleasure. 

“Triple that,” Gabriel said calmly, as if he wasn’t magic-fucking the vampire at his feet in front of everyone. “And do not believe for a moment that your charms work on me.” 

“Oh no, your majesty, not my charms,” Lena said with a bright smile that showed off her stubby little fangs. “You need something with a little more fight.” The orb of magic in her hand flared and brightened. She chuckled. “Or maybe I should say... bite.” 

Gabriel turned up his free palm and Lena placed her magic in it. The metal claws closed around it and the magic disappeared. Lena leaned down, pressing a kiss to the king’s scarred cheek. 

“Who would have thought you two would like to be watched,” she whispered in Gabriel’s ear just loud enough for Jack to also hear. 

Jack rolled his eyes again and nearly groaned. Of course the succubus would know what was going on. He was part mortified the girl that had become his protege was witnessing this, and part proud that she was teasing Gabriel so brazenly. Like he said, clever girl 

“Your tribute is accepted. Dismissed.” 

Lena bowed once more. She shot Jack another wink and mouthed “have fun,” at him, before sauntering off, hips swaying, wings draped so they framed her ass. Jack smirked. Good to see her copying some of his best moves. 

“Prince of Ghouls, Prince of Phantoms. Rise.”

The two oldest Princes approached the dasis. The massive ghost in dull gray amor knelt. 

“My king,” Reinhardt thundered, putting his fist to his chest. 

The rail-thin woman at the ghost’s side knel slower. She had to turn her head so she could see with her one good eye. “Majesty. You’re looking well.” 

Gabriel held out his hand. Never the social type. Jack watched Ana and Reinhardt give their tribute to the king. One year, it would be him on the throne and Gabriel at his feet. Or perhaps his lap. Yes, that would be sufficiently embarrassing to really—

The hand on him dipped down his neck and traced small circles against the cold skin. Jack sucked in a breath as Gabriel’s magic pushed deep and then withdrew several times. He curled his claws into Gabriel’s leg, hips pressing against his calf. Blessed Darkness, Ana had trained him when he’d first become a Prince! Curse the Light-loving bastard for doing that now of all times! 

Reinhardt’s white and blue gaze fell on him. Jack did his best not to writhe as Gabriel shifted his leg. It put just enough friction on his aching cock to make him want to pant and grind like an animal, mentors staring at him be damned! He needed it! 

“I see the Prince of Blood hasn’t learned his lesson,” Reinhardt scoffed. 

“Indeed he hasn’t,” Gabriel said, nonchalantly. 

That tone made Jack want to sink his fangs into one of those juicy thighs and break that kingly composure in front of everyone. 

Ana’s single golden eye half closed as her gaze swept over him. “In my day, such a rebellious Prince would have been put in his place long ago.” 

Gabriel waved his free hand dismissively. “He is being put in his place.” 

Hells yes he was. Jack could do without the audience so he could make all the noises Gabriel loved so much, but being denied any release, any real attention, was punishment greater than anything a pair of old Princes could demand. 

“Dismissed.” 

The pair retreated from the throne. Jack sagged against Gabriel’s knee, trying to take normal breaths. The bastard was taking forever to collect his tribute just stretch out the torment. Jack’s options were limited. Hold out, keep his pride intact, and suffer. Or do what Gabriel wanted. Give in, rut shamelessly in front of everyone, and admit the Pumpkin King had finally broken him. He growled, wings shifting against his back. Gabriel was not going to win this game. 

Gabriel chuckled softly, running the backs of his claws up his Jack’s neck back to his hair. The magic throbbed, pressing against his sweet spot. Then it began to vibrate. Jack dug his fangs into his lips. Fuck! That felt good.

“Prince of Decay. Rise.” 

A beautiful corpse shuffled forward. Her blue-tinged body moved silently across the floor, her black hair swaying against the small of her back. Jack’s lips twitched into a snarl. He hated Amelie. The zombie had never done anything to him, but she was Gabriel’s favorite. Normally, he wouldn’t tolerate sharing affection. But the king had made it clear, Amelie was a perfect prince. Loyal. Unquestioning. Relentless. Hungry. And if she vanished, there would be repercussions for all. 

The zombie’s soulless orange gaze flicked to Jack, taking him in, registering his presences, his hint of fang, and moved on without emotion. Without a would, she reached into her chest, dug past her rotting organs and extracted a ball of magic from her heart. Or rather, from the empty cavern in her chest where her heart would have been. 

“Efficient as ever,” Gabriel said, absorbing her tribute magic. “Well done, Amélie.” 

“Kiss ass,” Jack’s sharp ears heard Lena mutter. 

Amelie inclined her head. “My king.” 

“Dismissed.” 

The Prince of Decay turned on her heel and walked back to the crowd. Jack snorted to get the stench of rotten meat out of his nostrils. Gabriel clenched his fist in Jack’s hair. The magic slammed roughly into him, one, twice. If Jack had any blood of his own, it would have been pouring out of his lip as his fangs sliced it to ribbons trying to keep the sultry gasp he wanted to let out behind his teeth. Slowing down, the magic withdrew and entered, withdrew and entered and didn’t stop. Blessed Darkness!

“Princes of Demons. Rise.” 

Jack could barely keep his eyes focused as the two young Princes came forward. Their blue and green skin nearly glowed in the low candle light. Hanzo immediately bowed. Genji’s white gaze flicked from the king to Jack, his lips threatening to smile. 

“What are you going to do with him?”

“Punish him.”

Jack shuddered. Yes please! 

The dragon tattoo on Genji’s right arm glowed and slithered along his skin. “Can we watch?” 

Jack nearly chuckled. If they only knew. 

“Later,” Gabriel said. 

Jack stilled. Shit… was he serious? 

Genji beamed. “We haven’t had a good punishment in years.” 

“Tributes.” Gabriel said, turning up his palm. 

Genji’s glowing tattoo slid down his arm and coiled around his wrist. The dragon opened its maw. Green light streamed into Genji’s palm, flickering like a fire. 

“Lazy,” Hanzo scoffed at his brother. His own dragon rippled, coming to life. In slid across his bare chest, and then rose off of his skin. The solid dragon slithered up to coil around his neck. Hanzo’s white eyes glowed as power rippled off the dragon. 

The huge double doors banged. 

Everyone’s attention turned away from the tribute ceremony. Jack took the opportunity to shamelessly grind his hips against Gabriel’s leg, finally getting some friction. Gabriel lifted his heel and roughly pressed it against the stiff cock. Jack sucked in a ragged breath and saw stars. 

“Well howdy,” drawled the hairy, naked man standing in the doorway. “Looks like I’m a bit late.” He strolled in, hands on his hips. 

Blood painted his mouth and hands. Little bits of gore peppered his ample chest hair.

“Hope I’m not interruptin’ nothin’ important,” he said, scratching his mangy beard. “I was playing with my last meal and time slipped away from me.” 

Hanzo snarled. “McCree.” 

“What’s up, Jesse?” Genji grinned. 

“Lizard,” Jesse said, nodding at Genji. He slapped Hanzo’s ass. “Shrew.” 

Hanzo took a swipe at Jesse’s head. The skull crushing claws missed as Jesse dodged with a chuckle. 

“Careful there Hanzo. You challenge an alpha of my caliber and you’ll end up dead or my newest bitch.” 

“Know your place, animal,” Hanzo snapped. “You have not been called for tribute.” 

Jesse yawned, stretching his arms, shoulder joints popping. “Ain’t got time ta wait around for that.”

The adorable little spat was fun to watch, but why was Gabriel allowing it? Jack turned his head just enough to watch the king out of the corner of his eye. Oh. Gabriel was smirking. He did always have a soft spot for Jesse. The little pup had followed Gabriel everywhere back in the day until he was forced to all but adopt him. 

“Prince of Man-beasts,” Gabriel said. “You’re late.” 

Jesse gave him a lopsided grin. “Sorry ‘bout that kingy. I was a might-bit busy. But—” he added when Gabriel’s indulgent smirk faded to a frown. “I got a good reason this time.” 

“Ha,” Hanzo scoffed. “This must be a first.” 

Jesse’s golden eyes flashed. He snarled at the demon prince, nose crinkling dangerously. “Careful there, darlin’. You won’t like me when I’m pissed off.” 

“I don’t like you now,” Hanzo fired back. 

Jack’s lips twitched into a smile. They’d be fucking before the spring slumber. If they hadn’t already. After all, he and Gabriel had been putting on a show for centuries. Why not these two? Of course, Jesse wasn’t exactly patient. If he wanted someone, he fucked them. Didn’t matter when, where, or who else was in the room. But then, trying to mount a fellow prince might prove difficult, even for Jesse. 

“Children, behave,” Gabriel admonished. “Jesse, Hanzo wasn’t finished. You will wait to beg forgiveness for your tardiness.” 

Jesse opened his mouth, but Gabriel silenced him with a look. 

“You can join the Prince of Blood in punishment if you’d prefer.” 

Jack almost laughed at the thought. What if Jesse didn’t wait? Would he be getting the same punishment Jack was? Gabriel yanked Jack’s hair, dragging his head back, exposing his throat. That was his cue. Jack hissed in mock pain, wings flaring as if he was trying to escape, only to be stopped by Gabriel’s strong legs. Jack’s claws curled in the empty air. He twisted, squeezing his eyes closed and moaned. It was… harder than he expected not to dissolve into needy whimpering. 

“Enough,” Gabriel snapped, letting go of the white hair. 

Jack bit his tongue as he got a nice, hard thrust against his sweet spot as a reward for his performance.

“I’ll wait,” Jesse said, demurely. 

“Good dog,” Gabriel said. “Hanzo. Go on.” 

The blue demon prince shot one last blistering glare at Jesse who returned the hateful look. 

“Apologies your majesty,” Hanzo said, bowing again. “My half of the tribute.” He presented a blue ball of magic. 

Gabriel accepted both and dismissed them. “Prince of Man-beasts,” he said, attention turning back to Jesse. “Kneel.” 

The corner of Jesse’s eye twitched. “Ain’t exactly proper for an alpha ta—”

“I said; kneel.” 

Jesse snarled, nose crinkling, golden eyes narrowing. 

The magic inside of Jack faded to almost nothing. He bit his lip as Gabriel rose from his throne. 

“Are you challenging me, Prince?” 

Oh hells! That deep voice, ringing with power, the flood of magic through the room, rippling through his body. Jack quaked from fangs to toes. He turned his head and bit his shoulder to keep from crying out. Dread settled over the room, like a scythe poised to reap. Blessed Darkness he loved when Gabriel exerted his power. Prince of Death, now King of Death, the most powerful of all. 

Jesse’s shoulders hunched. Had he been a wolf, his tail would have tucked submissively between his legs. He knelt. “No, your majesty,” he mumbled. 

“Both knees,” Gabriel commanded. 

Without complaint, Jesse sank to both knees. He might be the alpha of his pack, but Gabriel was the alpha of them all. After a moment observing the display of submission, Gabriel sat once more, his hand going back to curl into Jack’s hair. The crushing weight of dread dissipated. Death was forestalled at the king’s whim. With a tantalizing ripple, the magic-formed cock reappeared. Jack licked his lips and tried not to smile. He wanted the tribute ceremony to be over so Gabriel could command him to kneel.

“Apologize.”

“‘M sorry for my behavior, my king.” Jesse’s lip curled into a snarl. “And my lateness. Won’t happen again.” 

“See that it doesn’t. Rise.” Gabriel leaned back in his throne. “Your tribute.” 

Jesse got to his feet and let out a whistle. A black jackal bounded through the door and skidded, paws nearly sliding out from under it, to an awkward halt at Jesse’s heel. 

“Good girl.” Jesse said. “This here’s Fareeha.” 

Jack arched an eyebrow. Well now, this was a first. Jesse turning someone?

“Stand up and say hello to your king,” Jesse said. 

The jackal shivered, tail tucked. Jesse growled, touching her chest with his fingertips. The beast yipped. The fur disappeared, the tail vanished. A naked young woman crouched where the jackal had been. 

“W-Where am I?” she stammered. She looked at her bloodied hands. “W-What happened!”

“Figured the pack needed new blood,” Jesse said with a grin. “She’s got a good nose on her. She’ll get you lots of souls.” 

Jack herd Gabriel sigh. He agreed, Jesse was too young to be turning people and starting his own beast-man pack. He should have stuck with the wolves until he was little more mature. 

“Your tribute is accepted. You had better train her right.” 

“I’m insulted!” Jesse laughed, all the hostility of before gone. “Course I will!”

“Dismissed.”

Jesse put his arm around Fareeha’s shoulders and guided her away. Jack made a note to call Gabriel grandpa later. 

The tribute ceremony continued at its glacial pace. He called them one at a time. Angela the Prince of Magic. Zenyatta, Prince of Nightmares. Bastion, Prince of Fear. Gabriel allowed anything and everything to derail the pace. Winston and his beasts caused a ruckus when Jesse’s wolf pack tore apart one of Winston’s boars. The Prince of Beasts nearly took of Jesse’s head for it. Gabriel rubbed his heel along Jack’s cock the entire time the two drew everyone’s attention away. Jack sank his fangs into what he could reach of Gabriel’s thigh. The retaliation earned him a cuff on the back of the head. 

Zarya, Prince of Hate, demanded satisfaction from the Prince of Mercilessness, claiming Hana had stolen souls that hadn’t belonged to her. Hana’s come back was “poned,” whatever that meant. The only reason it didn’t come to blows was because Gabriel settled the matter. He would take the souls in question and they would consider themselves lucky. 

The Prince of Corruption tried to shortchange the king his due—as she always did. Gabriel threatened to turn her over to the Prince of Torment’s tender mercies and Mei quickly turned over her tribute with interest for her transgression. Torbjorn was almost comically upset that he didn’t have a fresh victim to test in his newest torture chamber. 

Finally—Blessed Darkness, finally!—all tributes were given. Maybe now Gabriel would finally send them away. 

“Princes,” Gabriel said, “Your work is exemplary. We shall flourish this year. Now, there is just one last piece of business before you are free to celebrate.” 

Jack growled. Hells, what now? Just turn them loose so they could—

Gabriel grabbed Jack by the throat and hauled him up to his knees. Shit! He flapped his wings, thrashing, wrenching himself from side to side. Gabriel’s grip was iron. He pulled Jack down, back draped over his knee. The magic vibrated against his sweet spot and then thrust in and out, faster and faster. Fuck! This should not be turning him on as much as it was. 

“There is one final tribute to collect.” 

Jack’s eyes widened. Ah hells.

“This one requires a.…” He grinned, hand turning to smoke. “Personal touch.” His hand plunged into Jack’s chest.

Jack screamed. It was only half-faked. The wraith slipped past his ribs into his chest cavity with a hell of a lot more force than before. The ghostly fingers closed around the ember of magic. Gabriel squeezed once, sending another pulse through Jack. He bucked, wings spasming as he came hard. With a yank, Gabriel reclaimed his magic, pulling it out. Jack hissed, then flopped back, eyes closed, drained and satisfied. The magic bled out of his veins, the fire slowly dying away. The cold pallor of death returned to his body. He cracked one eye open. 

Gabriel gave him a wink and then popped the ball of magic into his mouth. The assembled princes gasped when he swallowed. Jack thought he heard Lena shriek. That sunlight-loving, mortal-kisser! Embarrassing him like this, letting everyone think he’d devoured Jack’s magic! When he got that Light-lover alone he was going to rip him apart! 

“Let this be a warning to any would-be challengers,” Gabriel said, wiping his lips with the heel of his palm. “Now go. Enjoy your debauchery.” 

No one moved. Jack groaned softly. Hells, he wanted Gabriel to get on with fucking him for the love of Darkness! 

“Go!” the king snarled. “Now!”

In twos and threes, the Princes retreated from the throne room. Lena was the last to leave. She winked and then closed the doors behind her. 

Jack let out a shuddering breath. “About damn time!” 

“So eager for your punishment,” Gabriel purred. 

Jack stared at him. “That wasn’t my punishment?” 

Gabriel grinned, raising, his hand still on Jack’s throat. “That was foreplay.” He pressed Jack’s shoulders to the seat of the throne. His claws ran down Jack’s chest, and the coat parted at the touch. Jack panted as the smoke curled away from him, slowly revealing more skin. Hells, Gabriel slowly stripping him was making him hard with barely a touch. 

The smoky fabric evaporated in small curls until Jack was naked, his cock standing at attention. 

“Hard again? Needy little prince. Can’t even be satisfied with what you’re given. How greedy.” 

“Yes,” Jack gasped, grabbing hold of Gabriel’s arm. “So greedy. I want more.” 

Gabriel let go of his throat. Jack whined at the loss. 

“I shouldn’t be indulging you,” Gabriel said, unbuckling his belt. His clothes melted away, stream by stream of smoke until he was naked. His hard cock stood, heavy and throbbing, nearly touching his belly.

Jack licked his bloody lips, trying to sit up. Gabriel pushed him back down on the throne. 

“Stay.”

Jack beamed, showing his fangs. “Make me.” 

Gabriel straddled him, grinning. “I will.” He sank down onto his knees, trapping Jack’s face between his thighs. Jack’s cock twitched excitedly, pre-cum dribbling onto his abdomen. Yes! Yes! Hells yes! He grabbed Gabriel’s asscheeks, skinking his claws into them. 

“Now be a good boy and lick me clean.” 

Jack whined, wings flicking, cock aching. 

Gabriel ran his fingers through Jack’s hair and rolled is hips forward, covering Jack’s face. Punishment indeed! Jack lifted his face, swiping his tongue along the hot, musky flesh. Gabriel groaned, rocking his hips. Jack tilted his head, kissing at the heavy testicles, nipping them, shuddering at the quick intake of breath. The hand in his hair tightened its grip. 

“Si,” Gabriel groaned. “Así está mejor, mi buen chico.” He pressed Jack’s face against his balls. “Keep going!” 

Jack ran his tongue along the hot skin, flicking it teasingly against the space just behind the testicles, making Gabriel shiver. Jack’s hands wandered toward the cleft in his ass. He got a smack on the side—sadly nowhere near his bouncing cock—for his transgression. 

“Didn’t say you could touch,” Gabriel snarled. 

Jack whimpered and nodded, rubbing his nose against the hot balls before kissing them in apology. 

“If you're so eager.” Gabriel canted his hips forward, pressing down on Jack’s face. 

Jack practically purred. He coyly probed the tight pucker of muscle Gabriel presented with just the tip of his tongue. 

“Don’t be shy,” Gabriel rumbled, rolling his hips. “Get to work.” 

Jack swirled around the rim, swiping the flat of his tongue over it, earning him a pleased grunt from above.

“Good,” Gabriel purred, and Jack could hear the smile in his voice. “Such a good boy when you want to be.” 

Jack carefully slid his tongue inside the hot entrance, swirling, wiggling, loosening up the tight pucker. Gabriel moaned, his claws kneading the white hair. Jack slid his hands along Gabriel’s hips to his thighs. He dug his claws into them, feeling the thick muscle flex and bulge as Gabriel rocked. Gods be damned, he was perfect! 

“I’m getting impatient,” Gabriel growled. “Stop the innocent act.” 

Jack jammed his tongue inside, roughly thrusting in and out. Gabriel bucked, pressing his taint against Jack’s face. Jack would have suffocated if he’d needed air for anything more than to speak. The perks of being un-dead. He tilted his head up, pressing his lips against Gabriel’s hole, darting in and out. He massaged the thick thighs, his hips jerking, cock bouncing. Finally, Gabriel pulled away his spit-slicked hole. The suffocating pressure of those glorious thighs evaporated. Jack gasped, mouth open, saliva wetting his lips. 

“How pretty.” Gabriel patted Jack’s cheek. “I think this will be my new throne.” 

Jack groaned, licking his lips. He tasted sweet and smoke. “I’d like that.”

Gabriel grabbed him by the throat, pulling him up off his back. He crushed their mouths together, like he was going to devour Jack’s lips. He pulled away with a smirk. “Going to fill you up good.” 

“Yes,” Jack hissed. He pawed at Gabriel’s chest.

Gabriel laughed, taking his place on the throne. He crooked a claw. Jack sank down onto his lap. 

“Now,” Gabriel purred hands sliding over his hips, “Were were we?” 

Jack lifted his hand and turned up his palm. One of his bats landed on the perch, releasing its hold on the bottle in its claws before flying off. 

Gabriel arched an eyebrow. “And you say I’m dramatic.” 

“That took a lot of training. Of course I’m going to show it off.” Jack tore off the cap to the lube. “It comes in handy for situations like this.” 

“Hmm,” Gabriel moaned as Jack stroked a generous amount of cooling lube onto his throbbing cock. “I’ll remember that.” 

Before Jack could reply, Gabriel wrenched him around. Jack hissed, abused wings flapping, hitting the back of the throne—mysteriously failing to land a single blow on Gabriel—before the king wedged himself between the leathery appendages. He grabbed Jack’s legs, pulling them up on the throne so Jack could kneel. 

Jack gasped as two cool claws worked their way into his ass. He bucked his hips, growling at the empty throne room. 

“Already stretched nice and wide for me,” Gabriel purred, hooking his chin over Jack’s shoulder. “Perhaps I’ll put my magic back in you.” 

“Mmm,” Jack moaned, clenching around the claws as a third, then a fourth slipped in and out of him. Finally, something solid. “Not off the table. If you ask nicely.” 

“I do not ask,” Gabriel growled, his lips fluttering against Jack’s ear. “I am your king.” His claws rammed up, drawing a strangled moan from the vampire. “I do what I please.”

Jack pressed back into the fingers that just weren’t long enough to really give him want he wanted. 

“Beg for it,” Gabe snarled, his hot breath sending shivers down Jack’s spine and through his wings. 

Jack mewled, arching against the strong chest. 

“I said—” Gabriel twisted his fingers, curling them and making Jack cry out. “—beg for it!” 

“Blessed Darkness!” Jack growled, his claws digging into the armrests, fangs extended. “Fuck me already, Gabriel! You Light-sucking, virtue-loving tease!” 

“Beg nicely.” 

Jack whipped his head to the side, capturing Gabriel’s lips with his fangs, shoving his tongue into the hot mouth. The wraith bit back. They struggled for dominance with tongue and teeth. 

Finally, Gabriel broke away, withdrawing both is lips and his fingers. Jack whined. 

“Beg.” 

He couldn’t take it. Pride be damned to the Light! “Fuck me, Gabriel! My king, my love, please! I need it, I need you!” 

“There’s my good prince.” 

Gabriel lifted Jack’s hips and thrust into him. Jack howled and Gabriel yanked him down until he was sitting in his lap, all of the glorious cock stuffed inside of him. 

“Yes!” Jack moaned at the weight and the sheer heat inside of him. “Darkness, yes!” He wrapped his wing thumbs around the back of Gabriel’s head and dragged him down against his neck. 

Gabriel sank his blunt teeth into him, hips snapping forward. Jack growled back, one hand bracing himself on the armrest of the throne, one reaching back over his shoulder to grab at the curly hair. His claws curled into the black ringlets and held fast. Gabriel moaned into his neck, bucking his hips, ramming Jack down onto his cock. Jack moaned as Gabriel pounded into him, filling him to bursting like the magic never could. 

“Yes! My king, yes!” Jack snarled, clenching around Gabriel, knees bending so he could roll with the thrusts. 

“My prince,” Gabriel growled back. One of his hands left the pale hips and wrapped around Jack’s long neglected cock and pumped. 

Jack hissed, toes curling, cock leaking. “Cum in me,” he ordered. “Teach me my lesson. Show me who I belong to!” 

Gabriel’s claws tore five slashes in Jack’s hip as he grunted. He was so close, Jack could feel the way his cock pulsed, fat and ready to empty itself. All he needed was just a little push. 

The door of the throne room opened. Jack’s wings flared, his fangs bared in challenge even as he was bounced on Gabriel’s glorious cock. The king still kissed his neck, as if he hadn’t noticed they weren’t alone any longer. 

Jack’s challenge morphed into a grin as Jesse—hands still on the handles of the doors—started at them, slack-jawed. 

Lena elbowed him out of the way. “Ha!” she blurted, pointing at the throne. “Told you, Jesse! You owe me souls!”

Gabriel’s head snapped up, but—Jack was pleased to note—his thrusts didn’t slow. 

The doorway suddenly crowded with voyeurs. The demon princes were at Jesse’s elbows. Angela and Sayta shared a laugh. Reinhardt sputtered and covered Hana and Lucio’s faces with his ghostly gauntlets. 

Jack’s smile widened. If they were caught, might as well put on a good show. He canted his hips forward into Gabriel’s pumping hand, clenching hard around the fat cock deep in his ass. Gabriel’s breath caught. With another sharp thrust, he buried himself to the hilt and came. Jack moaned, wantonly loud as the rush of hot fluid filled him. He pulled the dark curls, bucked his hips, shamelessly milked Gabriel’s dick in front of his entire court. A moment later, he came himself, painting the pumping fist in white.

“The king is busy,” he said, settling his wings around Gabriel, claiming him. 

Gabriel flicked his wrist and the massive doors slammed closed, nearly crushing Lena. 

A laugh bubbled out of Jack before he could stop it. “I suppose we were bound to be caught eventually.” He’d lay into Lena later. Or maybe thank her, depending on how long Gabriel fucked him and if he could stand afterwards or not. 

Gabriel groaned, rubbing his temple. “There’s going to be an uproar.” 

Jack leaned back, draping himself over his lover’s chest, wing thumbs gently combing through the abused curls. “Let them squawk. No one bats an eye when Jesse rutts one of his bitches in the middle of the floor.” 

“Jesse is not the king and his bitch is not a prince.”

Jack trailed a wing thumb down to Gabriel’s chin and turned his face. “What can they do?” He shrugged. “If they have a problem, you’re the king, you can do whatever you wish. If someone thinks they deserve you, I’ll feast on their intestines. Problems solved.” 

Gabriel chuckled. “Perhaps it is time for a change in tradition.” He leaned in, pressing their lips together. 

Eagerly, Jack opened his mouth. Instead of a tongue, smoke rolled past his teeth, filling his mouth, diving down his throat into his little used lungs. He startled, trying to pull away put Gabriel’s hand on the back of his head kept him in place. 

The smoke curled through Jack’s body, slipping into his veins, sinking into every cell. Gabriel’s form wafted away into mist. Jack closed his eyes as his own body seemed to float apart. There was a tug, pulling him somewhere, as if Gabriel’s claw was hooked under his chin, guiding him. Jack floated up, pulled along, sliding through cracks and crevesses, separating and coming back together.

After some time, the tug stopped and he pooled together. Slowly the smoke left him, streaming out of his mouth. He buried his face in Gabriel’s chest, wings folded against his back. 

“That was new.” 

Gabriel ran his claws through the white hair. “Didn’t feel like meeting anyone in the halls.”

Jack turned his head and cracked his eyes open. They were in Gabriel’s resting chamber. The large, four poster bed looked more than inviting. Gabriel pulled him toward it. 

“Dawn has given way to day. It’s draining and you’re already exhausted.” 

“Shouldn’t we be participating in the debauchery with the others?” Jack muttered, allowing himself to be pulled into the bed. 

“I think they have seen more then enough of us for one night.”

“True,” Jack yawned, retracting his fangs as he curled against Gabriel.

“Sleep.” Gabriel ran his hand down Jack’s side. “Now that everyone knows, I can have you whenever I want. And I plan to.” 

“What a demanding king you are.” He yawned, closing his eyes. “You’re lucky I’m such a loyal prince, Gabe,” Jack purred the nickname softly. “I expect to wake up to being rutted in this bed.” 

“I’m the demanding one, my little cock slut?” 

Jack purred, smiling. “That’s royal cock slut to you, my king.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed Halloween! I know I did!
> 
> Translation:  
> Así está mejor, mi buen chico- That’s more like it, my good boy.


End file.
